


Power Is Nothing (If Not Exhausting)

by Child_Of_Wonderland



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo (Shadowhunters/The Mortal Instruments) [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Battle Couple Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Domestic Fluff, Hurt Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Protective Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis (mentioned) - Freeform, Sleepy Magnus Bane, Somewhat Battle Couple Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 12:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19745359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Child_Of_Wonderland/pseuds/Child_Of_Wonderland
Summary: Demons attacks obviously don't care apparently. Despite exhausting clients, a massive attack is launched in New York at the dead of night. The fights end up leaving Magnus completely exhausted.





	Power Is Nothing (If Not Exhausting)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Power Fatigue
> 
> Has a bit of hurt Alec but mostly is just sweet fluff with sleepy Magnus and domestic family. I tried to write a battle scene, I don't know how good it is but it's really my first time writing battles, I'm testing some new stuff that I've not really written before with this bingo.

The amount of demons that had decided to lay siege on New York City in the dead of night was just exhausting. Magnus had already had to use quite a bit of magic during the day, trying to appease as many clients as he possibly could. By the time Alec had arrived home, Magnus was already feeling drained and exhausted. So, instead of going to another country for dinner or teleporting around New York, Magnus and Alec had been enjoying a relaxing night. Martinis on the balcony before falling asleep next to each other as the night progressed. The alert shot through Alec’s phone about the same time Jace was barging through the doors to the loft. 

“Demons on sixth and ninth and just about everywhere else. Gear up.” Jace orders before shutting the door again and Alec, who had sat up when the alert went off, falls back onto the bed with a groan. He turns his face towards Magnus, who is rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and blinking rapidly.

“Sorry Magnus.” Alec apologizes as he swings his legs over the edge of the bed with a yawn, “I’ll see you when I get back?” Magnus shakes his head, mimicking Alec’s movements on the opposite side of the bed. Alec looks at him confusedly as Magnus rises to his feet and kisses Alec sweetly.

“I’m coming with you, if there are as many demons as Jace seems to think there are, then you’ll need some help.” Magnus explains softly as he waves his hand and the two of them are instantly in proper clothes to go out. Alec’s in his normal gear with two empty holsters that he would later slide two blades into. Magnus is in his typical extravagant clothing complete with his normal makeup and glittery hair. Before Alec can say anything, Jace is barging back through the door, taking a look at the two of them.

“Warning you now, there’s a pack of ravener demons coming up the street and I’d suggest we get going now if we don’t want to be trapped.” Jace warns as he tosses Alec two blades. Alec catches them with ease, nodding at his brother before allowing Magnus to go out first. Izzy and Clary are waiting downstairs alongside Simon when the three of them arrive downstairs. Izzy takes one look at Magnus and Alec before smiling slyly.

“Sorry for waking you up big brother.” Isabelle says in lieu of greeting before pushing open the door and allowing the group of them out. The group of ravener demons is still making its way down the street slowly, growling at the shadowhunters.

“Jace, take the rest of them and go help others. Magnus and I got this.” Alec reassures, meeting Magnus’s eyes as they’re lit up by a red fireball. Jace looks at Alec a little nervously before nodding and turning to Magnus.

“Protect him.” Jace says shortly before motioning for the rest of them to follow him. Isabelle smiles at the two of them before rushing after the rest of them, her whip at the ready. Alec falls back behind Magnus, pulling an arrow out and notching it in his bow. Magnus moves his hands as the ravener demons scurrying towards them, moving to surround the two of them. The two of them fall back to back as one of the demons growls, green saliva dripping from its mouth as others scurry up the walls. Alec lets the first arrow fly, scrunching up his nose as it collides in the neck with a sickening squish. Magic flies out in orange and angry tendrils, wrapping themselves around the demons to suffocate a few of the demons. Alec lets another arrow fly, looking up at the demons above them.

“Magnus.” Alec warns and before he can finish, two ravener demons drop from the ceiling onto the two of them. Magnus groans as he is knocked to the ground before raising his hands, blasting it off of him with a fireball. Alec has his bow pushed up against the neck of the demon, holding it away as the demon tries to bite it. Magnus is ready to blast it off when the tip of a white blade is poking through its stomach. In Alec’s hand is a seraph blade and he spins, swiping the demon that had tried to sneak up behind the warlock. Alec’s side is bloody but he waves it off, saying the demon knocked him into a street sign. Magnus turns, falling back as another demon launches and he tilts his hands up. The demon screeches as it flies up into the air and Alec sends an arrow straight through the exposed stomach of the demon. Alec reaches for another arrow, using it as a weapon as he stabs the last one through the neck. He drops the arrow with a disgusted look before stumbling against the wall nearby, clutching at his side with a groan.

“Alexander?” Magnus worried voice floats through the haze of Alec’s thoughts. Alec weakly moves his hand and Magnus gently lifts the shirt, noticing the gushing, bleeding bite mark from the Ravener. Magnus reaches to steady Alec, helping him up the stairs and into the loft. The warlock sets Alec on the couch, waving his hands as he focuses on removing the poison. While healing wasn’t his strong suit, he was by no means uneducated in the subject. The loft is lit up by the blue of his magic and he doesn’t fully register the door bursting open, revealing Jace followed by Isabelle and the rest. The blue magic is starting to fade and Alec feels fear rise up in him as Magnus sways slightly. Alec is lying propped up on the couch, still awake and he reaches for Magnus as the warlock collapses in pure exhaustion. There’s still some blood coming from the wound but Alec forces himself to his feet, holding onto Magnus as best as he can. Jace grabs Magnus’s other side and helps Alec get Magnus into their bedroom. Alec gently slips off Magnus's shoes, ignoring the pain from the ravener bite as he tosses them away. Alec adjusts Magnus as best as he can, gently setting the blanket over Magnus's legs and he runs a hand through Magnus's styled hair. 

“What happened?” Isabelle demands as she rushes into the room after them. Alec is slipping out of his jacket and his shirt rides up, revealing the almost healed bite mark. Jace immediately grabs his stele, raising Alec’s shirt despite the other shadowhunter’s measly objections. A quickly drawn iratze causes the rest of the wounds to close and Alec sighs in release, turning his attention immediately onto Magnus. The warlock is still on the bed, propped up against the bedframe and his head is lulling to the side towards his right shoulder. Alec moves past Jace, moving to take off Magnus’s jacket. 

“What’s the status on the attacks?” Alec asks as he tosses the jacket Magnus had been wearing onto the vanity seat of their room. He removes the rings and necklaces Magnus had put on for an unknown reason before going into battle, Alec gives them a fond smile before putting them back on the vanity as well. Alec runs a hand down Magnus's sides, checking him over for any possible wounds. Other than the obvious exhaustion, Magnus didn't seem to have any other wounds and Alec allows himself to breathe a small sigh of relief.

“Stable, apparently a rogue warlock had gathered a bunch of old friends who owed him favors and had them summon as many ravener demons as they could. Izzy found out where they were, had heard something from a vampire about some secret warlock gathering. She put it together when you didn’t mention Magnus going to the gathering, we checked it out and subdued the group. There’s still some packs traveling around, apparently the goal was to take out as many shadowhunters as possible. They’re back at the Institute, Underhill and his team took them.” Jace explains as he watches his brother try to care for his boyfriend. Isabelle has left the room quietly, only to come back with a mug of freshly brewed tea and the smell of coffee wafting through the loft. Clary gives her a thankful look before stepping up to stand beside Jace.

“Anything we can do to help?” Clary asks carefully as Izzy sets the tea on the table next to where Magnus was now laying down. Isabelle steps away, heading towards the vanity and digging through the drawers to pull out a makeup wipe.

“Let me big brother, you should rest.” Isabelle says insistently and Jace agrees, stepping forward to push Alec gently by the shoulders to sit him down by Magnus’s legs. Isabelle gently wipes off the makeup that Magnus was wearing and tosses the wipe into the trash as soon as she was done. Alec reaches forward to grab Magnus's hand, squeezing it reassuringly even if Magnus couldn't feel or register the movement.

“We’ll head back to the Institute, file the reports and check over everyone. Stay here with Magnus, I don’t want to see you until noon tomorrow.” Jace orders and before Alec can argue, Isabelle is jumping in to agree with Jace. Alec rolls his eyes and gives his siblings an annoyed look but neither of them back down. Jace is leaning back on his heels with his arms crossed over his chest and he has a look that basically challenges Alec to try and argue. Izzy, however, is just smiling at him and Alec doesn't know which one is worse but with the two of them, he knows he isn't getting anywhere. 

“Fine.” Alec relents angrily, crossing his arms as he herds the groups of them out of the room and later the loft, “Text me the reports, I’ll look over them tomorrow morning.” Before Jace or Izzy can respond, Alec is shutting the door in their faces. Jace shakes his head, sighing annoyedly before making his way down the stairs. Alec stands by the door, waiting until the footsteps die away. He leans his head against the door tiredly, hating how often Magnus exhausts his magic either trying to heal or fighting too much. He hates the way Magnus always jumps at the chance to help, even if it leaves him unconscious and exhausted for the next few days. The coffee machine beeps and Alec jumps slightly before making his way towards it, pouring some into the singular waiting mug. A small smile comes across his face, Izzy had already known that it would only be him left by the time it finished. He takes a long sip of the coffee, wondering how Izzy couldn’t even cook a simple soup but can make coffee and tea perfectly. 

“Alexander?” Magnus’s soft voice calls and Alec spins on his heels to see Magnus leaning against the doorframe of their bedroom. He looks tired, ducking his head to hide a yawn and Alec has to push away the thought that Magnus just looks absolutely adorable. Magnus seems to have been awake long enough to change out of the clothes and is now wearing some black sweatpants that have elastic around his ankles. As Alec meets his eyes, he has to do a double take because instead of the normal brown eyes, there are golden cat eyes staring back at him. Alec stifles a gasp at how beautiful Magnus looks as he blinks sleepily at Alec. The shadowhunter makes his way over towards Magnus, wrapping an arm around the warlock’s shoulders to lead the two of them back to bed. 

“You shouldn’t be up, you overexerted yourself.” Alec worries, running a hand over Magnus’s cheek as he settles the warlock back into the bed. Magnus smiles sleepily up at Alec as the shadowhunter hands him the tea that had been made previously. Magnus wraps both hands around the cup and he takes a deep breath, sipping the tea carefully as Alec kisses Magnus's temple.

“I’m okay.” Magnus insists and Alec shakes his head some before reaching to pull the bloody shirt off of him, “Did I get the poison out?” Alec turns, letting Magnus see the nonexistence wound. Magnus sighs in relief as Alec heads into the bathroom, wetting a washcloth and wiping the blood away. By the time he is finished cleaning up and pulling on some pajama pants, Magnus has finished the tea. The empty cup is now sitting on the bedside table but Magnus is still sat against the bedframe watching Alec. His amber eyes are starting to droop tiredly and Alec smiles at him, turning the lamp off before pulling Magnus down to lie beside him. Golden cat eyes blink at him and Alec gives Magnus a sweet, loving kiss before pulling him close.

“I’m off until noon tomorrow.” Alec replies and Magnus leans his head onto Alec’s shoulder. Alec wraps his arm around Magnus’s waist, ignoring the fact that he’ll eventually get pins and needles in that arm. Magnus grins at him, burying his head into Alec’s neck and intertwining their hands over Alec’s chest. Magnus’s eyes are drooping further and further as the warlock starts to drift off. Alec rubs Magnus’s hair and it causes a small, purr-like sound to come from the exhausted warlock.

“Goodnight Magnus.” Alec kisses Magnus’s temple and waits until Magnus’s breaths even out before letting sleep claim himself. The next morning would bring freshly brewed coffee and homemade pancakes with fresh fruit. For now, however, Alec was perfectly content to just hold Magnus close as they both let sleep claim them.


End file.
